


Forget me Not

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: A car accident leaves Oliver Queen without many of his memories. His friends try to help him, but there seems to be a common theme among their little facts; a girl named Felicity Smoak. A girl that he’s apparently had a crush on forever. A girl that he hasn’t had the guts to ask out yet. He really wants to know what kind of loser this Oliver Queen really is.





	Forget me Not

**Author's Note:**

> so forever ago i read this post about the amnesia trope and secondhand embarrassment and I was going to put this in “Hey Juliet” but I decided it would make a better oneshot! So, enjoy.

“He’s waking up.”

“Oh thank goodness.”

“Ollie, Ollie, _Ollie_.”

“Thea, don’t harass your brother.”

He blinked his eyes open. His vision was immediately flooded by the bright lights of a hospital room; he only knew that because he could hear the beeping of a heart monitor near him. He swallowed thickly, but his mouth was too dry. His head throbbed and he let out a groan. He tried to move, but everything hurt and he wound up tugging at his IV.

“Do you know where you are?” a male voice asked.

“No…”

“Can you tell me what your name is?” he flashed a light in his eyes.

“No.”

The woman and little girl who had been speaking earlier made gasping noises.

“There’s no need to panic Mrs. Queen, we’re going to run some tests, but this is a common occurrence when it comes to head injuries, especially with such blunt force trauma to the…”

The doctor’s words became an unimportant blur. He closed his eyes and tried to will away his throbbing headache and the slowly building nausea to go away. His memories were fuzzy. He couldn’t even pull his own name out of his brain. His lip trembled. How could he have forgotten his own name? And the people beside him? They had to be his family right? His mom and his sister? That was the only explanation that made sense to him.

“Mom?” he asked as soon as the doctor had left.

“Yes, my beautiful boy,” she wrapped her arms around him, “We’re going to figure this out.”

The little girl, Thea, climbed into his bed. “Ollie,” she sniffled, burying her face in his side.

* * *

He learned a few things in the next several hours; he was in a car accident in which the car rolled, resulting in his head injury, his name was Oliver Queen, his mother was Moira, and his little sister Thea. His amnesia wasn’t permanent and would clear up over time. There was no way to tell how quickly this memories would come back to him, but he was already tired of not knowing anything. According to Thea, he didn’t know anything anyway. She was the brattiest seven year old he had ever met. At least he was pretty sure of that.

Oliver also learned that he would be staying at the hospital for several more days. Mostly to keep an eye on his condition, but he did have other injuries from the crash. A few stitches across his forehead, bruising on his face, his seatbelt had cracked a couple of ribs, and a few other things here and there.

“Oliver!” an unfamiliar voice said.

He blinked as two young men came into his room.

“Woah, your mom said that it was bad, but you’re seriously looking at us like you have no idea who we are.”

“I have no idea who you are,” he mumbled quietly.

“Tommy,” he pointed to himself, “And Diggle,” he pointed to his friend.

He had a flash of memory involving getting into trouble with those two. Flicking a little paper football across their English classroom and accidentally nailing their teacher in the nose.

He laughed, “We made Mr. Fincher so mad,” he muttered.

“Yes!” Tommy sat on the edge of the bed.

Diggle rolled his eyes, “You two drag me into trouble most of the time…. but that was pretty funny.”

“If you can remember that, then we can totally get you to remember other stuff,” Tommy pulled out his phone and pulled up some pictures, “You’re on the school’s archery team,” he said, showing him some photos from practice, most of which were pretty unflattering.

He scratched his head, “I don’t remember that.”

“Really?” Tommy sighed.

“You even invited Felicity to your last tournament,” Diggle chuckled.

Oliver frowned, “Felicity? Do I have a girlfriend?”

“No,” they both said.

He frowned further.

“Oh here’s us at my last party,” Tommy showed him the picture.

There were a lot of people around them, they each had a drink in hand, and they looked pretty happy… and drunk. Oliver Queen must be a popular guy. It was weird looking at photos of himself because he seemed like a stranger.

“Here’s one of you looking at Felicity,” Diggle laughed.

He couldn’t see this Felicity very well, but he could see his own face and the damn dopey grin. It was obvious to himself that he liked this girl. A lot.

He got another flash of memory.

“I tried taking a computer programming class for her.”

“Yep,” Digg said.

“And you watched all the Star Wars movies so you would have something to talk about,” Tommy added, “And so you could ask her to see the latest one this winter. If you got the balls to do it, that is.”

“Yeah, you haven’t even asked her on a date yet,” Diggle scoffed at him.

“I have a huge, obvious crush on this girl Felicity, and I haven’t done anything about it yet?”

They shook their heads.

“Oliver Queen is a loser.” 

“Wanna know what’s worse?” Tommy asked.

Oliver raised a brow.

“I’m pretty sure you have look-a-like porn on your computer.”

“Man,” Diggle started to walk away from them.

Tommy laughed like a freaking hyena and Oliver put a pillow over his own face.

His friends left, leaving him thinking about all the things they said. They did tell him more about himself than just his horrible crush on Felicity. Though, they never actually showed him what Felicity looked like. He figured they were just being cruel.

* * *

Oliver was slowly gaining his memories. He could actually remember his family and a few things about himself. Everything was coming back too slowly for his liking. He sighed and climbed out of bed, dragging his tired self into the bathroom. The person looking back at him in the mirror still felt like someone he didn’t know. He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned; he wondered if anyone had ever told him this haircut made him look like a creep.

With a sigh, he shuffled back into his room. He probably shouldn’t have gotten up to move around because everything hurt. Groaning, he climbed back into bed.

“Are you okay?” a soft voice asked from the doorway.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, pulling the blankets up.

He looked towards the door and his eyes went wide. Oliver wasn’t sure if it was the hospital lights, the pain killers, or if there was an actual angel standing there, but the woman in the doorway was stunning. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls. She wore a soft purple sweater with a button up shirt underneath that just gently stuck out the sleeves and collar. Her skirt was black and kind of short, but she had the long legs for it. She gripped onto a messenger bag with delicate fingers; her nails painted a light blue. Mary Janes clicked against the tile floor as she walked in.

A bright smile pulled at her lips, adding to her angelic features, “Hi, Oliver. Your friends said you might like a visitor. I hope I’m not intruding. I heard you were having a rough time and I can go if you aren’t in the mood,” she stumbled over her words nervously.

“Felicity,” he breathed.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, “You remember.”

“No… I….”

“It’s okay,” she said frantically, “I didn’t mean to push you to remember.”

He let out a shaky breath. No wonder he had a crush on her. She was adorable, sweet, funny, and if she was into all those nerdy things she must be really smart too.

“You’re staring at me, did I get ink on my face again?” she touched around her lips and cheeks.

“No, sorry, umm.. you can sit…” he gestured towards the chair beside his bed.

Oliver watched her and let out the smallest sigh. Why was he such a loser? What was stopping him from asking her out on a date?

“Do you have a boyfriend?” he blurted out.

“What?” her cheeks turned bright pink.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“N-no I don’t. I’m not dating anyone right now.”

“Oh… okay,” he interlaced his fingers and set them in his lap.

At least it wasn’t that. Maybe he was just being a big chicken about it. Unless he thought that she didn’t like him back. He deflated.

“Why?” she asked.

“No reason,” he lied.

“Oh,” she practically pouted.

He kept his eyes on her for a moment before looking away.

“So, how’re you doing?” she asked.

He shrugged, “Could be better.”

“At least you’re looking okay,” she said.

His brows went up. “Thanks?”

She giggled, “I meant, you don’t look… overly damaged?”

He smiled, “That’s good…. I was going to ask if anyone had ever told me my haircut makes me look like a creep, though.”

She laughed louder and he swore he had never heard a more melodic sound.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“No, no, no!” she tried to breathe. Her head rest against his arm as she attempted to gather herself. “It’s not bad… I like it… it’s just the way you said it.”

He smiled and shook his head, “So would you hate it if I cut it?”

“Hmm…” she leaned in close and ran her fingers through it.

He shivered lightly.

“No, I don’t think I would hate it, but you might want to hold off on making any drastic decisions until you are you again.”

* * *

Oliver was hoping that by the time he was leaving the hospital he would have all of his memories back, but he was still missing big chunks. One of the most annoying things was that he still couldn’t remember Felicity. She visited a couple more times, they talked, and laughed, but still nothing. He was more than a little frustrated.

Oliver was crushing on Felicity all over again, but he couldn’t remember their past. How was that any kinds of fair?

At home, he discovered Tommy had been right about the contents of his computer. He felt even more pathetic, but could anyone really blame him? He was a seventeen year old boy and Felicity was really hot.

Since he was home and had a good portion of his memories back, he decided it was a good idea to get his hair cut. He knew what Felicity said, but something about losing the shaggy creeper look would make him feel better. He was sure of it. His mother brought in a stylist to do the job for him. He thought it was kind of weird that he went to the trouble instead of letting him go out, but then again he had just gotten into a wreck. It ended up being okay because Felicity stopped by just as he finished.

“Woah,” she said as she walked in.

He slid off a stool, “Is that a bad woah?”

“No,” she gestured for him to bend down. She ran her fingers through it the same way she had done at the hospital, but their faces were really close this time, “I really like it.”

He didn’t pay the stylist anymore mind as he walked with Felicity up to his room.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Oh, I brought you your homework. Obviously all of your deadlines are extended and knowing you you’re going to milk this for all it’s worth,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes, but it was true, “Maybe if I had someone has smart as you helping me, it would get done faster.”

She looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head.

“I’m trying not to be offended, but I would really like to know why your brain has locked up all your memories of me,” she sighed dramatically.

“I want to know that too.”

They both plopped down onto his bed.

“The last time I was in your room we were studying,” she said, looking around.

“This time we could revive my memories,” he said.

“That sounded like a line,” she snorted.

“No a line would be me asking you for a kiss to bring my memories back.”

She shook her head, “That’s awful.”

“It could work.”

“Oh, Oliver Queen,” she waved a hand at him, “This is why everyone told me to stay away from you.”

He blinked at her.

“You don’t… of course you don’t, duh… I can’t believe I have to tell you this again,” she laughed, “When I transferred to Starling City High I had to go through some dumb orientation. There were so many older girls that warned me about you,” she waggled her finger at him, “But all I knew was your name. I hadn’t been paying attention to anything going on in Starling because I was still mad about my mom moving me up here,” she rolled her eyes, “But anyway… the first day in I was lost and you happened to be the only person in the hallway.

“I walked up to you and said ‘Hey can you help me find E Hall? I’m so lost’ and you looked at my schedule while I continued to blather on like an idiot. ‘You know all the girls keep telling me to avoid this guy Oliver Queen, do you know him? Apparently he’s kind of a skeeze, but I don’t think I’ve met him yet. Must be some kind of jerk if everyone keeps warning me away from him.’ And do you know what you said?”

Oliver was trying to keep it together and not laugh. He just shook his head.

“You said ‘Yeah, that Queen guy is such a dick.’ You let me keep thinking everything was fine until Tommy called you by name while you were leading me to E Hall. I was mortified! I think I apologized about twenty times in a row.”

He laughed, holding his sides.

“You thought it was funny that I had no idea who you were.”

He finally got another flash of memory. He could see the moment she was talking about; she was so cute and flustered. In that quick meeting he knew he liked her. Another flash, it was him trying to show off for her at his archery tournament; Felicity’s smile and laugh, making it worth it. Little waves and looks in the school hallway and sharing a table in chem lab and Felicity keeping him from blowing everyone up.

“Hey, hey,” she put her hands on his shoulders because he had slumped over.

“Felicity,” he breathed.

“I’m right here.”

“No,” he mumbled, “I remember you.”

Oliver looked up into her eyes and smiled.

“My babbling brought your memories of me back?”

“Yep.”

“I should babble more often, apparently,” she returned his smile.

He nodded and then did something that he probably should have done a long time ago. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. There may still be some healing both physically and mentally, but there was one thing that he knew and it was that he really liked Felicity Smoak. She let her hand grip onto his neck gently as she kissed him back. He was so happy that she didn’t pull away.

They didn’t get to kiss for very long, though, because his door was swinging wide open.

“Oliver, you didn’t let me see your- oh!”

“Mom!” he exclaimed scrambling away from Felicity. He whined in pain; some parts of his body were still very sore.

“Excuse me, I’m very sorry, Mrs. Queen,” Felicity’s cheeks turned red.

Moira pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, “Your hair looks very nice, Oliver,” she started to back out of the room, “I would appreciate it if the door stayed open for the rest of the afternoon.”

Oliver swore that his cheeks were nearly as bright as Felicity’s.

“Well, that was embarrassing,” Felicity said, pulling his homework out of her bag, “I should be getting home anyway. I’m glad you’re starting to feel better.”

“Wait,” he got out of bed, a little too quickly, “Ow.”

“What?”

“I might not be one hundred percent back, but I know that I really like you Felicity and I’ve been a big baby about asking you out. But… I think I got these tickets last week,” he dug around in his bedside drawer, ignoring the condoms and other things, “The museum down by the University does those planetarium shows and I thought you might like to go to one with me?” he started to feel like a big loser again, “It’s called The Dark Matter Mystery it’s about….”

“Dark Matter,” she giggled, “Yes I would love to go,” she walked around to him and hugged him gently, “On one condition.”

“Yes, anything.”

“Don’t you dare forget me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
